


Terminus

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Haiku, Kissing, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that has a beginning has an end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminus

Please don't speak, Draco,

 

the final curtain is nigh,

 

kiss me one last time.


End file.
